championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Kadri Angelos-Doukas
Part of the Scions of House Doukas campaign. = Kadri Angelos Doukas = Summary Kadri Angelos-Doukas was born on 0875 to Öztürk Mushin Angelos-Doukas and Gloria Ionna Laskar-Doukas as the oldest “blood” child of the family there were many expectations of him and he always exceeded them. A cocky “son of heaven” Kadri believed that his family was chosen to be great and he was just the next natural step in their ascension to the top of the Doukas' but when he was 6 disaster struck. His father was injured during a duel with a fellow Angelos pilot and although Öztürk won his throne mechanicum took the opportunity to try and seize control of his psyche. Öztürk wasn’t the same afterwords this once shining star of a pilot was reduced to a quivering wreck at the mere sight of anything mechanical and he moved his family as far away from the main house as he could. Kadri went from someone who had the the greatest of expectations laid upon him to someone people were scared to break, this changed him, he went from a “son of heaven” to a porcelain doll. Externally Kadri embraced his new life, all the things he could never have before because they were a distraction from his true path in life, he snatched up, art music paintings he indulged in narcissism and pretentiousness of the highest order. Internally this 6 year old child raged against the world, he hated it for dealing someone so great this hand but he knew that if he walked around with the same arrogance as before those children who were still favored by the family due to their parents position would not make his life easy and so he put up his facade. It was with the return of his adopted brother, Stamatis Angelos-Doukas ( the son of Öztürk's childhood manservant, and friend, who died protecting Öztürk from an assassin) who despite being a mere adopted child had become favored by Zeno Angelos-Doukas as a worthy addition to his personal circle of aides, who told Kadri that the best disguises aren’t facades they are people that your ambitions live inside. Kadri slowly began to bring his two sides together the “playboy” wastrel and the determined arrogant child to create a whole new person. This new Kadri was an amiable narcissist who showed great promise in the areas of piloting and piloting through the turbulence of court but no one knew how much work he truly put in leading some to assume that he didn’t try at all. At 11 Stamatis took Kadri and his younger brother Severiano took with him back at the families main compound, back there both children truly began to find their strides Kadri in piloting and Severiano in finance. Kadri was admitted to the Angelos piloting school showing better than average results and Severiano exceeding in his mathematical studies and thus four years of treading water began with both Kadri and Severiano unsure of their futures they did not want to stick their necks out too far, however when there is a storm eventually there will be sun again. The sun came with the news that Öztürk Mushin Angelos-Doukas and Gloria Ionna Laskar-Doukas were having a third child, a daughter. To Kadri this news was three times as great as just having a new baby sister, it meant his father had recovered enough to desire a child, and that meant although his father might never become the pilot he once was Kadri once again had a paternal shield to protect him from the mud and rain as he once again shone. This time it was not the cold arrogant child who shone his light untouchable by all, but it was a sun that gave life and brought happiness (must people thought he was just overly flamboyant and soft, but no one hated him and his late blossoming talent could not be denied) but as with all stars Kadri was capable of tremendous acts of violence if he felt he was threatened. With his “new found' talent Kadri shone in Piloting and in navigating the murky waters of court, while his younger brother Severiano blossomed into a true prodigy in finance and trade dealings. This lead to five years later Kadri joining the newest batch of scions to take the Rite of Becoming to forge his own legend as a glorious Knight pilot. Character Sheet Home World: Imperial Knight House Specialty: Imperial Knight Scion Demeanour: Flamboyant but with substance. Age: 20 Gender: Male Build: Lithe, like a ballet dancer Height: 6"2 Weight: 160 lbs Complexion: Pale of skin, attended by the most careful of artificial lighting Hair: Black, as a night sky free from stars Eyes: Amber like two glorious topazes Quirks: Dramatic. Momentos: Dried white roses a gift from his lover Knight House: House Doukas Theme: Tchaikovsky: Swan Lake Suite Wounds: 11 Fate Points: 2 Skills Awareness +10 Charm Command Common Lore (Imperium) Commerce Dodge Linguistics (House Dialect) Linguistics (High Gothic) Scholastic Lore (Knight Houses) Tech Use Talents & Traits Right of Becoming Duty and Honour Dutiful Attendants The Finest Tutors Lightning Reflexes Called Shot Peer (Nobility) Weapon Training (Low Tech, Solid Projectile, Las, Bolt) Paranoia Polygot Equipment: TBD Knight Armour Grim and Resolute Throne Mechanicum 10 hand picked retainers Scion Armored Bodyglove, House Attire, Personal mementos and trinkets, Weapons: Bolt Pistol Best Quality Qiang (spear) Consumables: Retainers Academic Tutor: Simone Modesto Angelos-Doukas Martial Tutor: Lin Weng Ecclesiastical Priest: Father Cagius Manservant: Vladmir Mihailović Manservant: Demetri Mihailović Handmaiden: Yana Cannon Handmaiden: Keira Herrero Man at Arms: Aurelio Alunni Woman at Arms: Anastasia Xanthopoulos Ammo: Corruption Points: 0 Insanity Points: 0 Family Tree (Will be sporadically updated) Category:Character